


That's Not a Secret I'll Never Tell

by glittering_git



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2018, Advent Calendar, Anal Sex, Begging, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Reunion, Ice Skating, Inappropriate Holiday Cards, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Muggle London, Muggle Technology, POV Alternating, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Slice of Life, Supportive Cast of Characters, Teasing, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Harry and Draco have been secretly dating for a while and have finally decided to tell their friends. They’ve chosen the perfect setting: their ten-year Hogwarts reunion. It turns out that it’s not such a surprise after all.This story is a part of “25 Days of Drarry” and is now complete!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go. This is my first multi-chapter fic and my first time participating in a prompt fest like this, so thanks for stopping by!
> 
> December 1st Prompt: Harrods covered in Christmas lights.
> 
> Thank you so much to [secretlycrazyhummingbird](https://secretlycrazyhummingbird.tumblr.com/) and [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight) for the beta! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro.

Draco had been to Muggle London before, but never during the holiday season. He wouldn’t admit it, but it was overwhelming, even on the best of days. He couldn’t imagine why anyone would subject themselves to that horror during the holidays—the streets were full of desperate shoppers and the weather too cold to do anything but freeze.

“Isn't it pretty?” Harry asked, looking around in awe. “I love the way the city looks covered in colourful lights.” 

“It’s too cold,” Draco protested. “I don’t see what the purpose was of coming out here.”

“To put us in the holiday spirit.” 

“But we could have done that at home, or even in Diagon Alley. I don’t see why we had to do it here, where there are so many people and we can’t even use magic to keep warm.” 

“We can use magic here; we just can’t let anyone catch us.” 

“You know that’s breaking the Statute of Secrecy, and as an Auror, it’d be my duty to report you.” 

“You couldn’t bear to turn me in.” Harry smirked. “You’d miss me too much, plus, haven’t you heard, I’m the Saviour of the Wizarding World. I can do no wrong.” 

“You’re a cocky bastard, is what you are,” Draco retorted. 

“You love my cock.” 

“Harry, we’re in public,” Draco reprimanded, but couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks. Harry wasn’t _wrong_. 

“And also,” Harry continued, as if he hadn’t just spoken about his cock for all the world to hear, “I couldn’t do this if we were in Diagon Alley.” He pulled Draco to a stop and pushed him back against a brightly lit Harrods. Although he tried to be annoyed, Draco couldn’t stop the rush of adrenaline that spiked at Harry’s manhandling. 

“Are you actually planning on doing anything, Potter, or are you just going to stand there?” Draco taunted.

Harry reached up and threaded his fingers through Draco’s hair, pulling Draco’s head down slightly so their lips could press together in a chaste kiss. 

“Is that all?” Draco asked, a little put out that Harry had gotten him all worked up for nothing. 

“You were just protesting that I was talking about my cock in public, and now you want to put on a show for everyone?”

“Well, it is your fault. You’re a bad influence on me.” He tried to reach out and pull Harry back, but Harry was already moving toward the sliding glass doors. 

“I’ll finish what I started later.” Harry smirked. “ _If_ you’re a good boy.”

“That better be a promise.” 

“It is,” Harry responded with a fond smile. “Come on, there’s loads I want to show you in Muggle London. It’s my favourite time of year, and you haven’t even seen the best of it yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is holiday shopping in Diagon Alley when he runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> December 2nd Prompt: Chestnuts roasting by an open fire.  
> Thank you so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/) for the beta! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro.

Harry didn’t know what Draco had been talking about—Diagon Alley during the holidays was just as busy as Knightsbridge, if not more so. And at least in Muggle London he didn’t have to put up with people constantly haranguing him. 

“Harry,” a loud voice called from behind. 

“Oi, Ron,” Harry responded, turning around with a smile. “How’re you doing?” 

“Good, good, just here to help George a bit with the holiday rush.” 

“It’s got to be crazy. I’m just glad that I get to send the troublemakers home for a few weeks and take some time off.” 

“Yeah, I’m a fair bit jealous of you, mate. Just because it’s the holidays doesn’t mean that people stop committing crimes.” 

“Unfortunately for the criminals, you’re the one chasing them. And soon,” he added, “you could be the one directing the team that chases them.”

“Me or Draco, that is.” 

“Oh that’s interesting …” Harry trailed off. “I hadn’t heard Draco was up for the promotion.”

Ron looked at him with a funny expression on his face. “Sure you haven’t,” he said disbelievingly. “We _do_ talk, you know. Even though he’s still a bit of a git.” He shook his head. “Sometimes, I don’t know what’s gotten into you.” 

“Nothing’s gotten into me. Oh look, here we are,” Harry exclaimed. 

They had made their way to the front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where children were eagerly lining up in front of the Dragon Roasted Nuts. Each child held would hold up their hand and a Common Welsh Green would open its mouth and deposit a roasted chestnut. Nat King Cole’s “Chestnuts Roasting On an Open Fire” was charmed to play as the dragon opened its mouth. 

“Do you want to stay and help? I’m sure George would really appreciate it.” 

“I want to, but I really can’t. I’ve got to go and buy presents—I’m way behind schedule. Please tell George that I’ll try and stop by sometime soon. Holiday break starts next week so I should have more free time.”

“Okay, I’ll pass along the message. Have a good day, Harry.” Ron gave him one last look and strode into the store. 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t like he enjoyed keeping secrets from his best friends, but he and Draco had decided to see how their relationship would develop without the added pressure or well-meaning concerns of their friends. But all that was about to change. Things had been going so well that they were planning on telling everyone at the ten year Hogwarts reunion. They had agreed that it would be easiest to tell everyone at once so that they could control the rumours as much as possible. Even though more than ten years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, the media was still just as obsessed with “The Chosen One.” 

A flash of purple on his left proved this to be only too true. Harry turned resignedly and gave a small wave, then continued walking. He really did need to buy presents, and he’d thought of the perfect one for Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco shows Harry what a good compliment can do for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> December 3rd Prompt: Owl flying through the snow  
> Thank you so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/) and [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/) for the beta!  
> Thanks to sassy-cissa for modding this! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro.

Draco woke up from sleep to the sound of a loud _tap tap_ on his window. He groaned and rolled out of bed, his bare feet cold on the floor. He shuffled over and opened the window as quickly as he could. The tawny brown owl flew in and landed on his desk, offering its left leg to Draco, who untied the note and reached for an owl treat. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he read. Only his very enthusiastic nephew could put that expression on his face, at eight in the morning no less. Teddy had just started Hogwarts in September and was still caught up in the the newness of it all. He didn’t want to leave his friends for the holiday break but was excited that he would get to see his family—particularly his “favourite uncle,” Draco was all too happy to read. The message didn’t ask for a reply but was simply an expression of Teddy’s excitement to see both Draco and Harry later that day. 

“How’s our favourite little Hufflepuff doing?” Harry asked from the bed. 

“He called me his ‘favourite uncle,’” Draco couldn’t help but gloat. 

“You’re his only uncle, Draco. Of course you’re his favourite.” 

“Still, it doesn’t hurt to hear it now and then. It seems to me that Teddy knows better than _some_ people what a compliment can do for them.” 

“It sounds to me like you’re just fishing,” Harry teased. 

Draco shrugged his shoulders. “I guess you won’t be needing my _help_ then,” he said, pointedly glancing down and then back up. “I was planning on coming back to bed, but if there’s no reason too, I’ll just go and write back to Pansy.” 

“No, no, no,” Harry protested, and Draco smiled. “There’s no reason for you to be so hasty. Have I ever told you that you’re my favourite Slytherin?” Harry asked. 

“You might have mentioned it in the past …” Draco trailed off, waiting. 

“Well, you are. And you’re not only my favourite Slytherin—I’d even have to say that you’re my favourite bloke.” 

“Oh really? What about Ron?”

“Ron doesn’t do half the things you do.” 

“There was that _one_ time you told me about,” Draco teased. “If I remember correctly, he was doing quite a bit for you.” 

“We were both drunk and just experimenting,” Harry retorted. “I told you that in confidence.” 

“They do call us Slytherins sneaky for a reason, you know.” Draco walked back over to the bed and slid in beside Harry. “You shouldn’t trust us with your deepest, darkest secrets.” 

“I will always trust you, Draco,” Harry said, a fierce light burning in his eyes. 

Draco couldn’t help the warmth that spread throughout his body at Harry’s words, at the fire in Harry’s expression. What had he done to deserve affection such as this? 

“Hell, even Ron thinks you’re an alright git.” 

“Well, if Ron thinks it, then it must be true.”

“Shut up, Malfoy.” 

“Make me, Potter.” 

And Harry proceeded to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has some _ideas_ about how holiday lights should be used to decorate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> December 4th Prompt: A person covered in Christmas lights - some covering his male presenting COCK ([lol here’s the link](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/post/180779154753/25-days-of-draco-and-harry-traditional-prompt-4))
> 
> Thank you so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help! Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro. 
> 
> **_Harry’s text messages look like this._ **   
>  _Draco’s look like this._

Harry loved holiday decorations. There was just something so festive about seeing Grimmauld Place decked out in red, green, gold, and silver that made this time of year his favourite. Draco would probably call some of these decorations gauche, but Harry didn’t care. In his opinion, Draco’s flat could use a few more lights. 

He pulled out his mobile and sent a quick text to Draco, offering to bring over a few of his extra strands of lights. Draco’s reply came quickly, which no longer surprised Harry. Once Draco had realized the ease with which people could be at his beck and call through a simple text message or phone call, he’d asked Harry to teach him all about the technology. Harry thought it was cute. 

_I will accept your holiday lights only if you come over wearing them and nothing else_ Draco’s message read. Harry smiled fondly and shook his head a little. They’d had many conversations about why Harry would never Floo or Apparate naked—he was worried that he’d end up in the wrong location. His first failed Floo journey had really affected him, and he did not need anyone but his chosen partners getting a glimpse of The Chosen Cock. 

**_You know how I feel about traveling naked by magic_** Harry responded. 

_So you’re not opposed to traveling naked by muggle means?_ Draco teased. _That’s good to know for the next time you make me take a bloody plane_

**_That’s not what I meant and you know it_ **

_Besides, I didn’t say you had to be completely naked—you’d be wearing the lights. Even though you Gryffindors aren’t as cunning as us Slytherins, I still have faith in your abilities to cover the little bits that need to be covered_

**_Are you calling my bits little? Because that’s not what you had to say this morning_ **

**_No, you dreadful prat. I meant that there are only a few places on your body that you’d need to cover with the lights_ **

And Harry suddenly wished he were with Draco because he could only imagine how mortified he’d be. Even though Draco had started this conversation by asking Harry to show up naked at his flat, he still was adorably uncomfortable with anything that came close to dirty talk. 

**_Fine, sir. Your wish is my command. I’ll be over shortly_ **

_I’ll be waiting ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends do some catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> December 5th Prompt: A red telephone booth in the snow  
> Thank you so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help! Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro.

“I haven’t been to your flat in forever,” Pansy commented. “I wonder why is that, hmm?” She was pointedly glancing at a few of the new photos that Draco had put up of him and Harry. His favourite one was of him and Harry pretending to make a call in a Muggle phone booth. Harry had just whispered something funny, and Draco was smiling like a lunatic. “Looks like someone’s found themselves a wild Gryffindor.”

“Please, like you have any room to talk, Mrs. Parkinson-Weasley.” 

Even after three years of marriage to Ginny Weasley, Pansy still blushed when anyone called her by her full name. 

“And besides, it’s not the same. You know that we’re just friends. Close friends, yes, but still just friends.”

“Then why do you have so many pictures of him in your flat?”

“I have pictures of you, too,” Draco said indignantly. “And of Blaise, Theo, and—” he pointed triumphantly, “there’s even one of Weasley and me at a Ministry event. Weasley, can you believe it? Me and Weasley making nice?”

“Well, considering that you two have worked together amicably for the last five years, and I’m married to his sister, I’d say that it’s not as much of a shock as you think it is. And I know what you’re trying to do.” 

Draco just looked at her innocently. 

Pansy held up her hands in surrender. “I’m not going to try to out-stubborn you, Draco, because I know very well how hard you can dig your feet in when you’re trying to shield yourself from the truth. I just want you to think about what it could mean. You know I only want what’s best for you,” she said gently. 

Draco tried to reassure her with a small smile. The thing was, he did know what the pictures meant, and he wanted so badly to tell her the truth. He was tired of lying. 

“I know and I greatly appreciate it. What would I do without your sage wisdom?” 

“Are you saying that because I’m seven months older than you?” 

“That’s the part you choose to focus on? Not the one where I said I couldn’t survive without you?”

“Yeah, yeah, we already knew your life would be a disaster without me,” she said. “Now are you really calling _me_ old, Mr. Let’s Play Card Games Until Nine and Then Go to Bed or I Won’t Get My Eight Hours of Sleep?” 

“You, of all people, know what a horror I can be if I don’t get enough rest.” 

“You’re a right cow in the mornings is what you are.” 

“Well, then lucky for you, it’s not morning, and I got exactly eight hours of sleep last night.” 

“Good for you,” Pansy said, like she was patting an exceptionally dull dog for sitting down after the fifth time trying. “Now, are you going to bring me some tea like a good host or should I just get it myself?”

“You can get it yourself with that attitude,” Draco retorted, no real heat in his voice. He sat down on his plush couch and settled in for an afternoon of gossip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Harry engage in some winter fun - ice skating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 6th Prompt](http://smashingtops.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/06.-Christmas-Tree-Lights.jpg)  
> Thank you so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!  
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro.

Harry couldn’t help but smile underneath his scarf as he walked through the park—he’d found the perfect ring for Draco. Bright strands of lights were wrapped around the trees and they glinted off the fallen snow, creating whimsical star-shaped patterns. Teddy was by his side, trying to slide across the mix of snow and ice that was covering the path. Harry didn’t even have it in him to reprimand him for his behaviour. 

“You seem really happy, Harry,” Teddy said. “Did you get a really good present from someone?”

“No, I actually got someone a really special present.” 

“That’s not as fun,” Teddy argued. “It’s way better to get presents than to give them.”

“But when I give this person their present, I’ll hopefully be getting something in return,” Harry explained. 

“So it’s a present that you got for someone, but when you give it to them, they’ll give you something else?” Teddy asked, trying to understand Harry’s logic. 

“Exactly,” Harry answered. 

“Then I guess that makes sense,” Teddy said. “Who did you get the present for?” 

“That’s a secret,” Harry whispered, holding his finger to his lips for emphasis. 

“I bet it’s for Uncle Draco,” Teddy guessed. 

“Why would you say that?” Harry asked, honestly curious about how Teddy had reached that conclusion. 

“Well, you two do spend a lot of time together,” he reasoned. “And if the gift were for Ron or Hermione, or even Gran, I think that you’d just tell me.” 

Harry couldn’t fault his logic—it was all true.

“Wow, I’m impressed. I guess I shouldn’t try to keep secrets from you.” 

“No, you really shouldn’t,” Teddy agreed. “I’m too smart for you.” 

“Well, if I can’t outsmart you, maybe I can outrace you. What do you say to a friendly skating competition then?”

“Harry, you know that’s not fair,” Teddy protested. “You’ve been skating for ages longer than me.”

“I promise I’ll go easy on you.”

“You have to give me a five second head start,” Teddy declared. 

“Five seconds? The rink isn’t that big, Teddy. What do you say to three seconds?” 

Teddy contemplated the skating rink with a discerning eye. It was almost completely empty due to the late hour and cold temperature. 

“I guess three seconds would be okay.” 

They sat down on the bench and laced up their skates. That first step on the ice never got any easier, and Harry always felt like he would fall no matter how many times he skated. But once he was on the ice, it felt a little like flying. He loved the ways his skates would glide over the ice, and while he couldn’t really do anything fancy, he could skate fast. 

Although Teddy was only eleven, he was also pretty good. Harry had been taking him skating since he was little. 

“Are you ready to race?” Teddy asked after they’d both skated around the rink a few times. 

“Yes. How many laps should we do?” 

“Four?”

Harry nodded yes, and they skated to the entrance of the rink. Harry counted down from five, and Teddy was off. After waiting three more seconds, Harry started. 

They raced around the rink, and with the three second head start, Harry had to work to catch up. By the third lap, he had finally reached Teddy but could not get a good lead. On the final lap, Teddy slid across the finish line just a hair in front, and held up his hands in triumph. 

“Did you see that, Harry?” 

“Yeah, you were so fast,” Harry commented, breathing hard. He wasn’t a teenager anymore. 

“You were pretty fast, too,” Teddy admitted. 

“What do you say to a bit of slow skating?” Harry asked.

“Fine, but only because I know you need the break, old man,” Teddy said with a smirk. 

Harry cuffed him lightly and skated off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry make a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 7th Prompt](https://fairy-lights-and-snowy-nights.tumblr.com/image/175011443424)  
> Thank you so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!  
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro.

“I see you finally caved and added some holiday decorations,” Harry said, indicating the fragrant wreath that now adorned Draco’s front door. “I like it—it shows that you really do have a heart underneath all that black cashmere.”

“You love my black cashmere.”

“You know I do, but would it kill you to wear something festive for once in your life?”

“You mean like one of those ugly arse Christmas jumpers that you wear? The ones with dancing snowmen and light up Father Christmas and reindeer?” Draco asked incredulously. 

“Hey!” Harry protested. “The students always seem to like them.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t take fashion advice from teenagers whose idea of dressing up is pairing a clip-on tie with an untucked button-up.”

“That’s fair,” Harry admitted. “But I still don’t think that it would kill you to wear one of my Christmas jumpers. I even have one that’s fairly plain—a simple white jumper with a snowman that I’ve charmed to dance.” 

“Fancy a wager, then?” Draco asked. “If you win, I’ll wear the snowman jumper, and if I win, well …” he trailed off. “I’ll tell you what I want after I win.”

“I don’t know if those terms are very fair,” Harry began reluctantly, “but since I trust you, I’ll agree to them. But only if you let me choose the Christmas jumper you have to wear. And,” he added, “you even have to let me charm it to make it uglier.” 

“Is it even possible for it to be _uglier_?”

“I’ll get Hermione’s help; I’m sure she knows some special charms.” 

“Fine, fine, I agree to those terms.”

“Great,” Harry enthused. “What kind of bet did you have in mind?”

Draco smiled. “It’s simple. If I get you the better gift, I win. If you get me the better gift, then you win.” 

“But how do we determine whose gift is better? Isn’t that fairly subjective?”

“It can be,” Draco admitted. “That’s why we’ll each get to choose one person who will be the judge, and then those two people can choose a third. Therefore, it’ll be an unbiased panel decision.”

“Isn’t that a bit much for a simple bet?” 

“How badly do you want me to wear that ugly Christmas jumper?” 

Harry thought for a moment. “Pretty badly, so you’re on.” Harry smirked. “Besides, I’ve already bought you the perfect gift, so get ready to wear the ugliest Christmas jumper known to mankind.” 

“I wouldn’t be so hasty, Harry. I’m sure _my_ present will be winning this bet.” He’d already stopped by the jewelers and picked out the perfect rings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Hermione for a favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 8th Prompt](https://fairy-lights-and-snowy-nights.tumblr.com/image/175011443424)  
> Thank you so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!  
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro.

“‘Mione,” Harry slurred slightly, “would you do me and Draco a huge favour?” 

“Hmm,” Hermione thought for a second, “it depends on what kind of favour you’re talking about.” 

“Well, we made a friendly wager, and we need someone to decide on a winner.” 

“Oh no, no no no.” Hermione held up her hands. “I am not going to get between you and Draco. That will end up with one of you sulking and the other gloating and I’m just not going to do that to myself.” 

“Please, ‘Mione, you have to,” Harry insisted. “I got him the best gift, and I want everyone to know.” 

“What did you get him?” 

“That’s not a secret I’ll never tell,” Harry whispered, holding a finger to his lips for emphasis. 

“Did you just quote _Gossip Girl_ at me?” Hermione asked incredulously. “And _if_ I do help you, how can I judge if you won’t tell me what your present is?”

“Draco likes to watch it sometimes.” Harry put a hand over his mouth and looked at Hermione forlornly. “Oh no, I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that. Please, please, I’m begging you, don’t tell him I told you that.”

“Of course I won’t tell him,” Hermione reassured. “My lips are sealed.” She mimed closing her lips. 

“You’re the best friend someone could ask for,” Harry looked at her earnestly. “You know that, right? I wish I didn’t have to keep secrets from you …” he trailed off, “But soon, I won’t have to! We have something special that we’re going to tell you at the Hogwarts reunion.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah, and that’s how you’ll be able to help us decide the winner of the bet, because then we’ll have no more secrets.” Harry smiled triumphantly. 

“Well, I haven’t agreed to help yet.” 

“But you will, after Draco explains the process to you. He’s better at that kind of stuff, and I’m a bit sloshed, ya know?” 

“Harry Potter? Sloshed? At a bar?” Hermione gasped. “Alert the presses.” 

“Oh stop, you,” Harry said, shoving her a bit ineffectually. 

“I thought Draco was going to be joining us tonight.” 

“He was supposed to,” Harry said, a bit put out. “He told me that he had to work late. Did you know that Draco hates that he has to go to work via the loos?” 

“I think that everyone hates that, Harry. But I think Ron mentioned earlier that he and Draco had both had left work at the same time.”

“Oh,” Harry pouted, “then why isn’t he here?” 

“Maybe that’s another one of his secrets,” Hermione teased. 

“We don’t have secrets, ‘Mione,” Harry said seriously. 

“So then he knows exactly what you’re getting him for Christmas?” 

“No,” Harry admitted. “Maybe he’s getting my Christmas present?” He perked up at the idea. 

“He may be.” 

“It’s not like it’ll be better than my gift, but I’m still excited to see what he comes up with.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be great. Now, I think it’s about time we headed home. Even though you’re on break, some of us still have to work tomorrow.” 

“You really are the best, ‘Mione.” 

“You’re pretty great yourself, Harry. Now let’s get you to bed.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise hopes for one thing while Draco hopes for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 9th Prompt](http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5210/5282085148_c8b7da7f4a.jpg)  
> Thank you so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!  
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro.

Although much had changed since Draco was holding court in the Slytherin common room, he still got the same thrill from knowing a secret that no one else knew. And this was surely the biggest secret of his life. He glanced down at the ring shining in its black velvet box and smiled to himself. He’d gone after work to pick up the resized ring, and he planned on heading over to Harry’s after he’d hidden it.

“Now, before you get angry at me, I want you to know that you were the one who left your wards open.”

Draco sighed. It looked like he wouldn’t be making it to Harry’s tonight. “I only left them open for _emergencies_. Since you’re in my bedroom and not in here, I’m going to assume this is not an emergency. And if I walk in there and you’re naked, I’m tossing you out and closing the wards on you for good.” 

“Give me a few minutes, then,” Blaise called from the bedroom. “How was I supposed to know you wouldn’t be up for a bit of fun?”

Draco could only shake his head in exasperation. “It’s been over a year, Blaise.” While Blaise was busy putting his clothes back on, he took the opportunity to hide the ring. “And then you fucked off to Merlin knows where and barely owled.” 

“There weren’t many owls where I was, or I would have done more,” Blaise explained, coming out of Draco’s bedroom while fastening the last buttons of his shirt. Draco could only admire the picture that Blaise made—a refined elegance that seemed effortless, his white button-up casually tucked into a form-fitting pair of muted plaid trousers. 

“You know I have a mobile; you could have just called or something.” 

“Well, I didn’t have a mobile either. Can you find it in your heart to forgive an old friend?” Blaise asked earnestly. “Besides, it’s not like you didn’t know how shit of a communicator I was before I left.” 

“Fine, but only because it’s the holiday season and I’m feeling surprisingly festive.” Draco couldn’t help but smile at why he was in such high spirits. 

“Where is the real Draco Malfoy and what have you done with him?” 

“I can’t be gracious during the holidays?”

“You _can_ be, it’s just that you usually aren’t.” 

“Well, maybe I’ve changed in the past year. That’s what you get for leaving again,” Draco said, still a fair bit put out that Blaise had been such a shite friend. 

“It seems like you have,” Blaise pondered. “Did you meet someone?” 

“No,” Draco hastily answered. Blaise just gave him a searching look. 

“Okay, even though I can tell that was an outright lie, I’m going to let it go for now.” 

“So I assume you’re in town for the Hogwarts reunion?” Draco asked, glad Blaise wasn’t pushing him. He didn’t know if he’d be able to keep it a secret—they’d known each other for far too long. 

“Yeah, I am. I’m excited to catch up with everyone. Do you think they’ll be serving the flaming figgy pudding?” 

“I do not understand why you get so excited about that figgy pudding; it’s truly revolting.” 

“You just don’t have the palette to appreciate good food,” Blaise teased. 

“My palette is plenty refined, as you very well know,” Draco said haughtily. 

“Speaking of highly refined palettes, do you want to order some takeaway?”

“Only if we get it from that place right around the corner and you pay.” 

“That only seems fair,” Blaise responded. 

Draco sent a quick text to Harry apologizing for not being able to make it over to his place, and called the takeaway place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry knows better than to be jealous but sometimes can’t help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 9th Prompt](http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5210/5282085148_c8b7da7f4a.jpg)  
> Thank you so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com), and [OllieMaye](https://olliemaye.tumblr.com/)https://olliemaye.tumblr.com/ for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!  
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro. 
> 
>   
> **_Harry’s text messages look like this._**   
> _Draco’s look like this._

Harry woke up with a pounding headache. He felt around under the covers for his glasses and when he put them on, he saw that he was alone in bed. It seemed that Draco had not managed to make it over after “working late” last night. His phone pinged and he reached over and unplugged it from the charger.

_Hey, you never responded to my texts last night. I hope that everything is fine. Do you still want to get brunch?”_

Harry looked back over the past messages and saw Draco had texted a few times, once to let him know he was off work, and again to let him know that he wouldn’t be able to make it over.

**_I guess that depends_ ** Harry responded.

_On what?_ Draco asked, and even through the text, Harry could sense Draco’s frustration.

******_On what you were really doing last night. ‘Mione told me that you and Ron left work at the same time_ ** ** **

_And you’re really not going to let me keep this one secret? I promise I was doing something that you’d approve of_

**********_Draco…_ ****** ** ** ** **

_Fine, you git. If you must know, I was picking up your gift. I was trying to keep it a secret. I didn’t even tell Blaise, even though I really wanted to_

**************_Blaise? You didn’t mention anything about Blaise_** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Well, I didn’t think it was pertinent. We were just catching up_

**************_”Catching up?” I know what kind of relationship you used to have_** ************Harry knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

_What’s that supposed to mean? I can assure that it was nothing. If you can’t trust me, Harry, then I don’t even know what we’re doing_

Harry took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. They were better at communicating than this. He _did_ trust Draco—he was buying him a bloody ring for Merlin’s sake. It was just hard to keep all of this from their friends and family. ** ** ** ** ** ****_You’re right, Draco. I apologise. I do trust you. Can we meet up and talk at brunch?_**************

Draco’s response came a few minutes later. _Yes, I’d like that. I’ll even bring you a peppermint mocha from your favourite coffee place_

_**************And maybe a hangover potion? :)** ************_Harry asked, not wanting to push too far.

_Should I be asking what you were up to?_

_**************I was out with Hermione. You were invited, but instead, you were getting my present** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_You’re really a prat, you know?_ Harry could imagine the look of fond exasperation on Draco’s face.

_**************It takes one to know one**************_ Harry responded. ************** ** ** ** ** **

_I’ll be over shortly with your requested items, Your Highness_

_**Try not to freeze your balls off**_ Harry could see the delicate patterns of ice that had frozen on his bedroom window, and while it was beautiful, he also knew that it was very cold.

_I think we’d both be disappointed if that happened ;)_

_******************8=====3** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_And on that lovely note, I’ll be over shortly_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have brunch, and a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 11th Prompt](http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5210/5282085148_c8b7da7f4a.jpg)  
> Thank you so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!   
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro.

Draco followed Harry down the street, not really noticing where they were going or the snow that was falling lightly, covering everything in a fine white powder. He was caught up in his own thoughts and feeling a bit out of sorts. Although their text exchange had ended on a relatively friendly note, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the accusation. And when he’d arrived at Harry’s, with coffee and a hangover potion, they’d only talked about where they wanted to eat. 

“Oi, Draco,” Harry called. Draco realized that Harry had stopped outside a brick-red building and he had continued walking. “This is the restaurant.” 

“Oh, thanks,” Draco said sheepishly. He turned around and walked back to where Harry was holding open the door. 

Since it wasn’t extremely busy, they got a table quickly. 

“According to reviews online, this place does a really good carbonara,” Harry commented. 

“Do you want to split a few things or get your own?” Draco asked. He usually preferred getting his own dish, but Harry often liked to share.

“Would you want to split something savoury and something sweet?” 

“That sounds good to me. So the carbonara and what else?”

“It looks like they have chocolate-chip pancakes, which I know are your favourite.” 

Harry was right, they were Draco’s favourite. When the waiter came over, they put in their order and then sat there in silence for a few moments. 

“Look, Draco, I know that I fucked up,” Harry began. “I know that I shouldn’t have accused you and Blaise of anything.” 

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have. You know that you can trust me, Harry. We’ve been together for more than eight months, and we’ve been friends for more than a few years, and reluctant nemeses for far longer than that.” 

“It took me by surprise, honestly,” Harry admitted. “You’d mentioned your past with Blaise, but he hadn’t been a part of your life for over a year. And then when you didn’t even think to text to let me know he was over, the hideous green monster reared his ugly head.” 

“I do apologize for that—I realize that I should have texted you about him. To be perfectly honest, I also was surprised by his presence. He barely owls for a year and then just shows up expecting to pick up where things left off?” Draco knew he should tell Harry exactly what Blaise had been expecting to do, but he didn’t want to make the situation worse. And besides, he reasoned, nothing actually happened, nor was it ever going to. 

“Well, I promise I’ll try to be less jealous next time you run into one of your exes. If you promise to always tell me when you do run into your exes?” 

“I think that’s fair,” Draco responded. “I can do my best to do that.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to Rose about her stuffed dragons—one of which looks remarkably similar to a certain git.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 12th Prompt](https://christmaslightsandwinterdreams.tumblr.com/image/174773600767)  
> Thank you so so so so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!   
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro.

Harry smiled at Rose, who was playing with her toys in front of the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Red ornaments were intertwined with gold tinsel, and the white strands of light reflected off the shiny surfaces. Interspersed throughout were bits and bobs that Hermione and Ron had collected over the years—Harry could see the one that they’d picked out for Rose’s first Christmas hanging near the top. 

“Uncle Hawwy,” Rose called, looking up from the floor. “Play with me!” 

“Rosie, what word do we say if we want something?” Hermione asked gently. 

Rose thought about it for a moment, the dragon in her hands stilling. “Please?”

Hermione smiled. “Yes. Play with me, please?”

“Play with me, please, Uncle Hawwy?” Rose asked again. 

“Of course I’ll play with you,” Harry replied. He sat down next to Rose and picked up the dragon that was lying next to him. “What did you name your dragons?”

“This one,” she said, holding up the Antipodean Opaleye in her hands, “is named Dwaco.” 

“Draco?” Harry asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, it looks like him,” she explained. . 

“Whenever Draco comes over to work with Ron, Rose gets excited. He told her that he was named after a constellation of stars that looked like a dragon,” Hermione added. 

“Does Draco know this?” Harry asked. He couldn’t help the fond smile that crept over his face at the thought of how Draco would react to Rose naming her dragon after him. 

“He does. At first, he seemed to find it quite embarrassing, but he’s gotten used to it by now. She always makes him play with her dragon when he does come over.” 

“Honey, we’re back,” Ron called as he opened the front door, letting in the cold air. 

“And we’ve brought everything you’ve asked for,” Draco said, stepping in after Ron and closing the door behind him. 

“Hermione was just telling me about Rose’s dragon,” Harry said, standing up to go help put the groceries away. Rose made a sound of protest and he reached back down to pick her up. “Weren’t you, Rose?”

“Yeah, here Dwaco,” she said, pointing to Draco. “Here other Dwaco,” she continued, holding up the opalescent dragon. “My Dwaco.” 

“Aw that’s cute,” Harry cooed. “Both her Draco’s together in one place.” 

Harry was delighted at the blush that appeared on Draco’s cheeks as Draco reached down to pet his namesake’s head. 

“So, are you both excited to attend the reunion?” Draco asked, and the red on his cheeks unfortunately receded as he changed the subject. 

“Yeah, we’re excited to catch up with people,” Hermione responded. 

“Especially those that we’ve lost touch with,” Ron added. “Like Neville—I’d heard he was traveling and doing work in Herbology, but I’d love to hear more.” 

“And we’re also eager to hear about the announcement that you’re planning on making,”  
Hermione said, turning toward Harry. 

“Yeah, we have some ideas about what it might be,” and Ron winked at Harry. Harry just looked back—he still didn’t know what Ron was on about. 

“Yeah, me too,” Draco commented with a glance in Harry’s direction. Harry simply shook his head at all of them and gave his attention to Rose. 

“You don’t care about my secrets, do you?” he asked her. 

She smiled at him and reached for his glasses. “Uncle Hawwy glasses.” Harry laughed and gave them to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry come to a decision and finally make it to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 13th Prompt](https://christmaslightsandwinterdreams.tumblr.com/image/174773525567)  
> Thank you so so so so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!  
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro

“Here,” Harry said, holding out a small package of cookies. “Teddy and I made them yesterday and he was insistent that I bring some for you.” 

Draco looked down at the clear cellophane package and saw a variety of colourful holiday cookies in all kinds of festive shapes. Some were clearly Teddy’s, the coloured frosting appearing haphazardly spread, while others were Harry’s, the intricate patterns on the cookies something that would have initially surprised Draco. Harry gave off an air of being slightly disorganized and out of sorts, but when it came to small details, he was incredibly meticulous. “They look delicious,” he commented. “I especially like this one.” Draco held up a cookie that spelled “OH.” 

“You know that it’s supposed to be like this,” Harry laughed and took the cookie out of Draco’s hand, turning it right-side-up so that now it read “HO.” He broke off a piece and put it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “Hm, they still taste as good as they did last night. I was worried they wouldn’t be as good today.” 

“Hey, that was my cookie,” Draco protested. 

“Here, you can have some.” Harry held up the cookie and Draco took a bite. 

“It really is delicious,” Draco commented. “Gingerbread cookies are some of my favourite, and yours never fail to disappoint.”

“Well thank you, but I think we both know that ‘Dromeda was the real mastermind—the Black family’s gingerbread cookie recipe is legendary.”

“Some of my favourite childhood memories are of Mother and me making gingerbread cookies by hand and decorating them with magic. It’s some of the first charmwork that I ever learned. In retrospect,” Draco continued, “I was probably much too young to be doing that kind of magic.” 

“I always knew you had a rebellious streak.” Harry smirked. 

“I grew out of mine, but what do you have to say about yours?”

“I wouldn’t say you’ve outgrown yours,” Harry challenged. “ _I’m_ not the one that has certain fantasies about certain role-playing involving our House ties and the use of each other’s surnames.” 

Draco looked at Harry, a blush rising to his cheeks. He couldn’t say anything to defend himself because, much to his mortification, it was true. “But you’re the one who agreed to indulge me.” 

“I guess we’ll just have to say that we both have a bit of a rebellious streak and leave it at that. And now we have to get going to Hogwarts if we want to have time to get ready for dinner.” 

“Oh, that reminds me,” Draco said. “We never talked about when we wanted to make our announcement. We’ll be at Hogwarts the whole weekend, but when do you think would be best?” 

“Maybe the Sunday brunch?” Harry proposed. “Then we can let everyone know, and then head out before we have to listen to all the gossip about us.” 

“That makes sense. Although I’m sure we’ll get to read about it in The _Daily Prophet_ the next day.” 

“That can’t be helped as we’re planning on announcing it to the whole bloody school,” Harry said. 

“Just those that show up to the reunion,” Draco amended. “And we both agreed it’d be best that way. Everyone is bound to find out eventually, so we might as well do it all at once.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re right. I just wish they’d give me a break once in a while.” Harry sighed. 

“Well, that’s what you get for being the Saviour. Endless fame and glory await you. Shall we?” Draco asked gallantly, holding out his hand. Harry took it and they Apparated from Draco’s flat to Hogsmeade.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva welcomes the Class of 1999 to Hogwarts for their ten-year reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 14th Prompt](https://theworldofchristmas.tumblr.com/image/168894859426)  
> Thank you so so so so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!   
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro

The Great Hall was resplendent in all its holiday glory, the decorated trees shining bright and the magicked snow falling lightly. Although Harry had helped Minerva and the other professors decorate the school, it was still a breathtaking sight. 

“How does it feel to be back?” Harry asked, turning to Draco, who looked absolutely dashing in his well-tailored Muggle suit. After the Second Wizarding War, the wizarding world embraced Muggle fashion with fervor. Designers who were used to styling only wizarding robes had to branch out into Muggle fashion or risk losing their edge. 

Draco glanced around the hall. “I’ve been back before. You should know; you were with me.” 

“Yeah but that was different—we were trying to avoid being detected. Besides,” Harry continued, “there weren’t holiday decorations.” 

“You’re right. There’s something truly special about seeing the castle like this, as if nothing has changed since I was a first-year.” Draco now had a wistful look in his eyes, and Harry could guess what he was thinking about. He really wished that they weren’t surrounded by their former classmates so that he could take Draco’s hand. “But we both know how much has changed.” Draco’s eyes lingered on the visible markers in the Great Hall that the Battle of Hogwarts had left. 

“Draco,” Harry said slowly, worrying at the inside of his lip.

“I’ll be fine, Harry. I’m sorry for being maudlin this evening.” 

“It’s understandable. You know that you never have to be sorry for what you’re feeling,” Harry said fiercely. 

“Are you my therapist now?” Draco tried to joke. 

“No, I’m just someone who cares about your emotional well-being. And, I know what it feels like to have to hide everything under a mask.” 

“You’re right,” Draco admitted. “But despite all of the memories that being here brings up, I am truly looking forward to this reunion.” 

Harry smiled softly. “It looks like we should probably go sit down—I see Minerva getting ready to make the welcome announcement.” 

“Should we sit at our House tables for old times’ sake?” 

“No, I want to be by you,” Harry protested. “Let’s go sit with Ron and Hermione.” 

Draco nodded his assent and they went to sit down. As soon as they did, Minerva started speaking. 

“I’d like to start this weekend’s festivities by welcoming you all to the ten-year reunion of the class of 1999. I am happy to see so many friendly faces here,” she continued as she looked around the room, smiling. “I know that this is a bit unorthodox, as we did not have a reunion for the class of 1998, but you all know the reason for that.” 

Harry saw that a somber mood had fallen, each person looking around at the others, silently remembering. For many, this was the first time that they had been back to Hogwarts since graduating. 

“I won’t dwell on the past, because this is a celebration after all, but I do want to say one thing. I know that as a school we did not do right by many of you—we too easily gave into prejudices and were quick to judge. I would like to extend my sincerest apologies for that. We can’t go back and change the past, but we can look to the future and do our best to do better for our students.” 

Harry knew that this was something that Minerva had been planning on saying for a long time, but it was still overwhelming to hear it here - in this castle, surrounded by those whose lives were irreparably altered. 

“I’m sure that many of you will be pleased to hear of the work that we are doing to combat bullying and prejudice. During my tenure as Headmistress, I’ve worked on initiatives that educate students about both Muggle and wizarding cultures, and work to create an environment where the students feel safe, no matter where they come from or which House they’re placed in.

Myself and others of the Hogwarts’ staff will continue to talk about these efforts throughout the weekend. For now, I want to reiterate how happy I am to welcome you back. We have a weekend filled with various activities, but please note that none of the events are mandatory. I understand that you’re all adults and can make your own decisions. That being said, I do hope that you will attend a few of them. The staff and I worked hard on creating a list of activities that you would enjoy. 

Now, for a few logistics. We do have a few beds here for those of you who have requested to stay in the castle, but I know many of you have booked accommodations in Hogsmeade. Also, please do not go into the Forbidden Forest. I know that you all are perfectly capable of coping on your own, but we’d rather not take the risk,” and here she looked directly at Harry. who held up his hands in protest. He was a professor, for Merlin’s sake. He wasn’t going to get into any trouble. Well, he wasn’t going to go looking for trouble. Trouble seemed to have a way of finding him. 

“Also, as a welcome gift, you will each be receiving a commemorative holiday bell that is charmed to play “Christmas at Hogwarts” when you ring it.” Everyone looked down in front of them where a shiny gold bell had appeared. Inscribed in the metal were the words CLASS OF 1999 HOGWARTS REUNION in elegant cursive script. 

“Without further ado, let’s feast.” Plates immediately appeared on the long tables and everyone began to dig in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise tells a story that Harry isn’t happy to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 15th Prompt](https://theworldofchristmas.tumblr.com/image/168892196581)  
> Thank you so so so so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!   
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro

Draco was planning on staying with Harry in his rooms in the castle, but he couldn’t say that when Pansy and Blaise asked. “Oh, I’ve booked a room at The Three Broomsticks. You know that a few years after the war, I apologized to Rosmerta, and we’ve been on good terms ever since.” 

“Then you wouldn’t mind accompanying us there right now?” Pansy asked slyly. Draco gave her a searching look—what exactly was she getting at?

“I would be more than willing, but I was planning on staying here a bit longer.” He took a sip of of his drink, which was a delicious combination of hot chocolate and peppermint schnapps. A red-and-white-striped candy cane hung off the edge of the cup, making the drink feel even more festive. Much like Muggle fashion, Muggle alcohol had also become incredibly popular post the Second Wizarding War. 

“Oh, you were, were you?” Blaise questioned archly. “Waiting around for anyone in particular?” 

Draco had to stop himself from glancing toward where Harry was chatting with Neville. “No, just wanted to stay and enjoy the festive atmosphere.” 

“Then you won’t mind if we also stay with you,” Pansy stated, leaving no room for Draco to say no. 

Draco sighed, but knew there was no point in arguing when Pans was like this. “Of course not. I would love nothing more than catching up with both of you.”

“That’s what we like to hear.” Blaise smirked. “So, Pans, did Draco tell you about how he rejected my advances?”

“No, he didn’t mention anything of the sort.”

“Well, I came back from my trip and I was interested in picking up where things had left off. So I was lying there, right?” Blaise’s eyes were shining with enthusiasm and he was in his element—telling a salacious story for all who were willing to listen. “And much like you’d expect in this kind of situation, I wasn’t wearing anything.” He winked at Draco, and Draco just slapped him lightly on the arm.

“Wait,” another voice interrupted. “You were lying where stalkers?”

“Well, Potter, thanks for joining. I was just telling Pansy about how I was trying to seduce Draco.”

“You were doing what?”

“Oh you know, I was lying there, on Draco’s bed, my best assets on display.” Here he made a crude hand motion that made clear to anyone who didn’t already know that he was talking about his cock.

“I wouldn’t know,” Draco inserted, “as I didn’t even go into my bedroom while Blaise wasn’t wearing clothing.” Harry had to know that nothing had even come close to happening. 

“Unfortunately for me, that’s true,” Blaise confirmed. “As soon as Draco knew I was in his flat, he told me he wouldn’t see me if I didn’t put my clothes back on. People are usually asking me to do the opposite, you know?” 

“I can assure that I don’t,” Potter huffed and left the conversation abruptly. 

“I wonder what crawled up his arsehole and died?” Blaise asked. 

Pansy was just looking between Draco and Harry with a discerning look. Draco chose to ignore both of them and went to find Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry storms off and Draco follows. He decides to reassure Harry that he will always be faithful in the best way he knows how—he proposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 16th Prompt](https://blessingtree.files.wordpress.com/2011/12/heart-felt.jpg)  
> Thank you so so so so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!   
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro

Harry tried to get a grip on his emotions. He didn’t want to make a scene, especially with so many people around to witness it. Not that he gave a shite what anybody thought, but he wanted to keep as much of his life private as possible. He left the Great Hall in a hurry, ignoring Ron and Hermione’s attempts to stop him. It was irrational, but the fact that Draco hadn’t told him about what had really happened with Blaise was getting to him. 

As he was storming down the wide corridors toward his rooms, he heard a voice calling his name. He didn’t stop. 

“Harry, please, wait up,” Draco called. “Let me explain.” 

Harry didn’t turn around. He made it to his rooms and pulled open the door, walking inside but leaving it open. Draco followed him in and closed the door gently behind him. 

“You’re not giving me a chance. Let me tell you exactly what happened,” Draco pleaded. He was holding his hands out in a placating gesture. “I know that you’re upset that I didn’t tell you that Blaise had expected to pick things up where we’d left off.” 

“You’re damn right. I thought we had agreed to be honest about this.” 

“We did. And I knew that I should have mentioned something earlier, but we were resolving the issue and I didn’t want to make it worse. Nothing happened. Nothing is ever going to happen,” Draco reiterated. 

“How am I supposed to believe you?” Harry asked. He wanted so badly to—he was planning on proposing for Merlin’s sake—but he just didn’t know if he could. He had given Draco ample opportunity to tell him the whole story and he’d still kept things from him. “I really want this to work, Draco. But in order for that to happen, we have to be honest with each other.” 

“You know that I want that, too,” Draco agreed. “I know that I should have told you, but I didn’t because as I mentioned earlier, nothing happened. As soon as I realized that Blaise was in my flat and in my bedroom, I told him that he better put his clothes back on or I’d lock him out for good. I don’t want Blaise in my bed, Harry, I want you.” 

“You really told him you’d close your wards?” Harry asked in a slightly disbelieving tone. 

“Yes, and I meant it,” Draco emphasized. “I would still be his friend, but wouldn’t let him have unfettered access to my flat.” 

“Well, if he tries it again…” Harry began. 

“I promise I’ll do what I threatened.” 

“And you’ll let me know immediately?” 

“Of course. Actually…” Draco trailed off, thinking. “I wasn’t planning on doing it like this, but I want to show you that I’m serious about our relationship.” Harry’s eyes widened as Draco took a small black velvet box from his jacket pocket. He couldn’t do anything but stand there as Draco knelt down on one knee, holding open the box. Nestled within was a simple silver ring with a small square emerald in the middle. “Harry James Potter, when I met you in Madam Malkin’s, I had no idea what our relationship would entail. At first, I wanted to be your friend. When you rejected me, I still craved your attention, so I began a campaign to become your arch nemesis. Which I realize is a ridiculous notion to have, especially as an 11-year-old.” Here he stopped and smiled self-deprecatingly. Harry felt like he should say something, should let him know that he was also planning on proposing, but could only listen. 

“And then there was that whole business with the war, where I wanted so badly to truly hate you. But I never could. I could only delude myself into thinking that I did. You know better than anyone that I couldn’t. I still think about that day in the Manor that I failed to identify you. That was when I admitted to myself that I could never hate you. 

The intervening years were challenging for me, as you well know. Becoming an Auror was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done—it understandably took people many years to look past the mark on my forearm. Throughout it all, your presence was steady. Even though we weren’t always even friends, I knew that you had forgiven me that day you returned my wand. 

When we did become closer, I wasn’t expecting to feel the way that I do now. I had always admired you, but didn’t get to know you until that after party. You know which one I’m talking about.” By this point, Harry was smiling so much that his cheeks were starting to hurt. He remembered the exact after party that Draco was talking about, the first time that he admitted to himself that he wanted to pursue a friendship with Draco, if not more. 

“And the rest, as they say, is history. Even though we’ve only been dating for eight months, I know that this is it for me. Your kindness and compassion are often overwhelming; your support of me in all my endeavours something that I’ve always desired in a partner. I love you, Harry James Potter, and I want to be yours. I want the whole world to know that you’re mine and I’m yours, to say to Blaise and all the others that no one else can have me. So will you do me the honour of marrying me?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that Harry also has a ring of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 17th Prompt](https://theworldofchristmas.tumblr.com/image/168355289966)  
> Thank you so so so so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!  
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro

Draco’s left knee was starting to hurt and he wanted to move, but Harry still hadn’t replied. He was standing there and looking at Draco with an incredulous smile on his face, which Draco took to be a good sign, but he still wasn’t saying anything. Draco didn’t want to be the first one to break the silence. He’d put everything out there—bared his heart, and now he could only wait. 

“Draco,” Harry began, his eyes shining. “I don’t know what to say.” 

Draco felt something in his chest drop. What could he say to that?

Harry must have noticed the change in Draco’s face because he hastened to add, “I mean that this is just very funny.” 

Funny? What did Harry mean? Were Draco’s affections a laughing matter?

“No, no, I can see that I’m saying this all wrong,” Harry said. “Please, just give me a moment to explain.” 

Draco was silent as Harry walked over to the desk that sat under the living room window. He noted absently that Harry had put up a new photo of a smiling Teddy, who was standing in between two beautifully decorated staircases in a green button-up and black trousers. He’d made his hair red to fit with the holiday theme. 

Draco’s eyes jerked back to Harry at the squeak of a drawer being opened. Harry took out a suspiciously shaped box and came back to Draco. He got down on one knee and held open his box. “This is why it’s funny, Draco. Because I had the exact same idea.” Lying in the black velvet box was a beautiful ring—it was a thin silver band with a series of rubies set in the metal. “This was my mum’s engagement ring.” Draco could feel his own eyes becoming wet, and Malfoys didn’t cry in public, damn it. 

“Your mum’s engagement ring?” Draco parroted, incapable of saying anything else. 

“Yes,” Harry answered gently. “I had it resized and I had this grand proposal planned.” 

“You actually managed to plan something more than 24 hours in advance?” Draco asked, the familiar banter helping him get his emotions under control. 

“Well,” Harry hedged, “I had _thought_ of a plan. That’s almost the same thing, right?” 

Draco could only smile and shake his head. “We’re both idiots.” 

“Hey,” Harry protested.

“Well, I called myself an idiot as well, so that should appease you.” 

“That’s not as comforting as you might like to think it is,” Harry teased. “But since it seems like we’re both idiots, I’d just like to clarify one thing. In case it’s not obvious,” he said, motioning to the rings that they were both holding, “Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will do you the honour of marrying you.” He took the ring gently out of the box and looked expectantly at Draco. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you so much. Underneath your prickly skin, your kindness and gentleness never fail to amaze you. Your strength of heart and courage to work day-in and day-out at a job where not everyone is friendly toward you is something that I have always admired. I want to spend the rest of our lives together; I want to grow old with you. I know we’ve been dating for less than a year, but as you mentioned in your proposal, we’ve known each other since we were eleven. So yes, yes now, and yes to forever—nothing would make me more happy than being your husband.” Harry reached for his left hand and gently slipped the ring on. Draco could feel the tears slide down his cheeks, but did nothing to hide them. Harry wasn’t “the public”—Harry was family. 

“I love you, Harry,” Draco said. He took out the ring he had gotten for Harry and slid it onto his fourth finger. “And we managed to pick out rings that match.” 

“I got green for Slytherin and you got red for Gryffindor.”

“The snake and the lion—I’m sure there’s a metaphor in there somewhere.” 

“Do you really want to be talking about metaphors right now when we could be doing something else?” Harry asked, standing up and reaching for Draco’s hand, a promise in his eyes. Draco was helpless to do anything but follow where he lead. He grasped Harry’s hand and they headed toward the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco celebrate their spontaneous engagement exactly as one would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 18th Prompt](https://theworldofchristmas.tumblr.com/image/170760969911)  
> Thank you so so so so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!   
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro 
> 
> Yesterday, the writing gods were not blessing me with a muse, so I was unable to write a chapter that I felt satisfied with. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, despite the delay! For those of you that have stuck around, thank you so much for all of your comments and support—I greatly appreciate it ♥

Harry was in shock. Even though he had been planning on proposing, he was still having trouble processing this turn of events. 

“Well, it certainly looks like you planned for a romantic evening,” Draco said, indicating the softly glowing red candles on Harry’s bedside table. 

“I didn’t light those,” Harry responded, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. He didn’t want Draco to think he was _seducing_ him or something. On some distant level, Harry knew he was being ridiculous—he was engaged to Draco, for Merlin’s sake. The who was seducing who questioned had already been asked and answered. 

“Oh, then who did?” 

“I think it was one of the house elves. You know how they can get.” 

“I don’t think that I’ve ever had house elves light romantic candles in my bedroom,” Draco commented. “I think that’s one area of our lives where we don’t share a similar experience.”

“I guess I’m just special then.” 

“Well, they do call you The Golden Boy.” 

“What does that make you?” 

“The Slytherin Prince?” Draco asked. 

“The Silver Prince? Because of your hair?” 

“That does have a nice ring to it. And I know how much you like my hair.” 

“I do,” Harry said, reaching up to run his hand gently through Draco’s soft hair. Draco blushed as Harry let his hand fall to his side. 

“Can you believe that we’ll be saying those words to each other at our wedding?”

Harry hadn’t even realized that he’d said the infamous words. “If I’m being honest, I’m still a bit in shock.” 

“You had your mother’s ring resized. This can’t have come as much of a surprise.”

“I know, but it feels even more real because you were the one who proposed first.” 

“Someday you’ll have to tell me the story of how you got this ring,” Draco said, holding up his left hand—the rubies reflecting the golden glow of the candles. “But for now, I think you promised me something else?” 

“I certainly did,” Harry responded. He stepped forward, bringing his arms up and resting them on Draco’s shoulders. “I think we should celebrate our engagement properly,” he whispered into Draco’s ear, a smile forming at the shiver that Draco couldn’t control. Harry began placing light kisses down Draco’s cheek, and when he reached the corner of Draco’s lips, he nibbled softly. Draco turned his face slightly and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Harry enjoyed kissing Draco—they kissed like they used to fight, both pushing the other further and further in their struggle for dominance. Unlike when they were younger, this was the kind of fight he didn’t mind losing. He stopped pushing and let Draco take control. Draco’s hands came up to Harry’s hips and he pulled them flush together. 

“You make me want things I shouldn’t,” Draco said breathlessly. 

“What kind of things?” Harry asked. 

“To make you mine—to mark you so that everyone knows who you belong to.” Harry was the one who couldn’t suppress shivering at those words. “I think I’ll start here,” Draco continued. He pulled Harry’s jacket off and threw it on the floor, then made quick work of the buttons at Harry’s throat. He lowered his head and started placing kisses along Harry’s neck, leaving marks that would have to be covered the next day. Harry didn’t care. He just wanted more. 

“Please, Draco.” 

Draco pushed Harry’s shirt off his shoulders and reached out to tweak one of Harry’s nipples. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes.” 

“Yes what?” Draco was no longer touching Harry, holding his hands a few scant inches from Harry’s body. 

“Yes, please, you prat,” Harry couldn’t help but snark. At that, Draco took a step back and gave Harry a contemplative look. 

“If I was really a prat, would I do this?” Draco lowered himself to his knees, reaching out to undo Harry’s trousers. He freed Harry’s erect cock and stopped with his mouth centimetres from the tip. Harry could only stare down at the sight Draco made, kneeling there, his lips shiny with spit. “Well, if you want more, you’re going to have to beg.” 

Harry could do that, if it meant getting Draco’s mouth on him faster. “Please, Draco. Please, you know how to make me feel so good. Please, make me shout your name so that everyone knows I’m yours.” 

Draco opened his mouth and licked the tip of Harry’s leaking cock. Harry groaned at the almost intangible sensation. “Please.” Draco looked up with shining eyes and gently took Harry entirely into his mouth. Harry had to focus on holding himself still as Draco adjusted to his length. After a moment, Draco began moving his head away from Harry’s stomach, stopping just before his lips slipped off the tip. He swirled his tongue along the slit, licking the dripping precome. 

He moved forward once again, enveloping Harry completely. This time, Harry could not stop the slight jerk of his hips. Draco gently took ahold of Harry’s hip, their signal that Harry could start moving in earnest. He began thrusting, gently at first, but soon was not able to control it. The warm welcome of Draco’s mouth was overwhelming, contrasting sharply with the cool air that hit him every time he pulled out. “Please, please,” Harry said, over and over, lost in the sensations. He could feel tension building and it soon became too much. “Please, Draco,” he gasped one last time, in prayer, in warning, before he came in Draco’s mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco continue celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 19th Prompt](https://cellularwindowshades.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/xmas-yule-log.jpg?w=480&h=359)  
> Thank you so so so so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!   
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro

There was no place that Draco would rather be than lying here, with Harry. Even though he’d been hard since before he’d started giving Harry the blow job, he wasn’t in any rush. He wanted to take his time, to treat Harry with all the love and respect that he deserved. 

“I love you, you know,” he whispered quietly against Harry’s throat. 

“I love you, too. I also love the way you smell,” Harry said, sticking his nose in Draco’s hair and breathing deeply. “Like juniper and something else.” 

“Cedarwood, I believe.” 

“Oh, I can certainly tell that you’ve got wood,” Harry teased, gently nudging where Draco’s erection was pressing into his hip. 

“It’s all your fault,” Draco protested. “You know how I get when you beg for me.” 

“I certainly do.” Harry smirked. “It’s not like you weren’t asking me to do it.” 

“Of course. I would never hesitate to deny myself something pleasurable.” 

“Are you going to do anything _pleasurable_ about this?” 

“Do you want me to do something?” Draco asked coyly. He knew exactly what Harry was getting at, but wanted to hear him say it. 

“Would you pretty please, with a cherry on top, fuck me?” 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Draco pushed himself off of where he was lying on top of Harry and moved to press a quick kiss to his lips. “If you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll even tie you up the next time we do this.” Draco watched with fascination as a red blush began to spread from Harry’s cheeks to his neck, reaching as far as his stomach. He followed the blush with his tongue, spending a few moments teasing Harry’s nipples. “Are you sure you’re up for a second round?” 

“I could be persuaded.” 

Draco took that as a challenge and whispered a quick lubricating spell, shuddering a little at the cold sensation on his hand. It had been a challenge to learn how to do wandless magic, and he couldn’t do as much of it as Harry could, but it certainly was useful in times like this. He reached down and grasped Harry’s mostly soft cock, starting to stroke it as he continued to press open-mouthed kisses on Harry’s nipples, alternating between them and sometimes lightly pulling them with his teeth. Based on Harry’s response, he was certainly enjoying Draco’s ministrations. Harry started pushing up into Draco’s hand, eagerly searching for more. 

“I think that I need to teach you some patience, my love. You’ve already come once, and you’re still so desperate for it.”

“This one’s all on you,” Harry said on a sharp exhale as Draco worked his thumb under Harry’s foreskin. 

Draco could admit that was true, and his own erection was becoming almost too much to bear. He sat back on his knees and couldn’t help but take a moment to admire the picture that Harry made, spread out on the bed, his hair a mess and his golden skin glistening in the candlelight. He pushed Harry’s legs so that they were pointing toward the ceiling and then brought them down beside his hips. He shifted forward, moving further into the v of Harry’s legs. He brushed a light finger around Harry’s rim and Harry squirmed at the intrusion. As Draco pushed his finger further, and began to move it around, Harry began to make the most delicious noises. 

Draco used a bit of that wandless magic and his other hand was soon slick with lube. He reached down and touched his cock. He had to stop before he came, and he reached back to take ahold of Harry’s ankles, placing them on his shoulders. 

He pushed forward once more, bringing his cock to meet Harry’s arsehole. He pushed in and relished the sensation of all-encompassing heat. He paused for a moment to give them both time to adjust, but Harry was soon moving his hips back and forth. Draco pulled completely out, and then slipped back in with force. Harry let out a cry of pleasure. 

“More, Draco,” Harry pleaded. “Touch me, please.” Draco continued moving his hips, but also reached down to stroke Harry’s leaking cock. Harry arched into the touch. 

As Draco’s movements became more sporadic, he worked his hand even more furiously along Harry’s erection. Harry was breathing faster and faster, and with a loud moan, Draco’s hand was coated. Draco wiped it off on Harry’s side and moved it to Harry’s hips, holding them pressed together. 

“Do it, Draco. Make me yours.” At those words, Draco felt his own orgasm overtake him, and he collapsed on top of Harry. After a few moments of lying there, Harry gently pushed him away and cleaned them up with a quick spell. 

“I love you Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy,” Harry said softly. Draco didn’t have the energy to protest the order of the names, but would do so shortly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna guesses Harry’s secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 20th Prompt](https://www.themeparkreview.com/forum/files/gringotts_bank__1_.png)  
> Thank you so so so so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!   
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro 
> 
> Two chapters in one day?! Take note, because this may be the only time this happens! This one’s short and sweet!

Harry was standing in the entrance to the Great Hall, holding a glass of Ogden’s Old lightly between his fingers. It was Saturday evening, and the day at Hogwarts had been filled with various opportunities to connect with old classmates, eat good food, and even make a few craft projects to take home. He knew he was smiling like a lunatic, but couldn’t help it—he was on cloud nine. Draco had agreed to marry him and he wanted to tell everyone. 

“You seem quite happy, Harry,” Luna said, carrying her glass of champagne over and setting it on the white tablecloth. She leaned closer and carefully examined the space around Harry’s head. She was dressed in an eclectic mix of wizarding and muggle wear—a periwinkle blue witch’s robe open to reveal a pair of white jeans and a lavender t-shirt—peering through a pair of Spectrespecs. “I don’t see any Wrackspurts near you. Did something special happen?”

“Well, yeah,” Harry admitted sheepishly. In less than a day, everyone would find out anyway. 

“Does it have something to do with Draco?” Luna asked slyly, pushing her Spectrespecs so they were sitting on top of her head. “You know that you can trust me with your secrets, right?”

“How did you even know it had to do with him?” 

“Oh, Harry. You two didn’t think you were actually hiding it, did you?” 

Harry just shook his head. He thought that he and Draco had been doing a fine job of keeping it from everyone. So what if they had recently decided to open a joint Gringotts account? No one but them and the grudge-holding goblins even knew about that.

“It’s the way you look at each other, Harry. It’s obvious to anyone who knows you,” Luna said gently. “And many of us have known you both for ages. Even though I’ve been abroad for much of the past ten years, doing my research for the Department of Magizoology, I can still see that there’s something very obvious going on. I wouldn’t spend too much time worrying about it, though. Because the people who love and care about you are going to continue loving and caring about you when you tell them about you and Draco. And the people that don’t support this, well, they’d judge you no matter what.”

Harry nodded. Luna always had the best advice, and he knew it would do him well to listen to her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are almost ready to give their big announcement—it turns out that their friends expected it all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 21st Prompt](https://imgur.com/zFQSHlr)  
> Thank you so so so so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!   
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro 
> 
> This is from the 21st as I did not get a chance to write yesterday. Enjoy!

Draco was unaccountably nervous in his dove-grey Muggle suit, a midnight blue tie visible above his waistcoat. It had been an eventful weekend thus far, with an unexpected engagement to Harry and a chance to catch up with classmates, which had gone much better than Draco had expected. But now it was time to make their announcement. They stood up and slowly made their way to the front of the room. Harry had spoken with Minerva earlier, so she knew that they were going to make a brief announcement. 

As someone with a natural tendency towards the dramatic, Draco still thought they were being right prats. Did they really need to make such a show of it? Standing up and announcing it to everyone in the Great Hall? Like they were some kind of celebrities or something?

\---

Ron watched Harry and Malfoy get up from their seats and walk toward the front of the hall. He reached beside him to tap ‘Mione on the arm. “Look,” he whispered. “I think that it’s finally happening.” 

“Ron, I was in the middle of a conversation,” Hermione chastised. 

“I’m sorry for being rude, but you have to see.” He indicated where Harry and Malfoy were now standing, and could hear Hermione’s gasp. 

“Do you think they’re finally going to tell us that they’re seeing each other?” she asked. “It was obvious to anyone who knows them.”

“I hope it’s more than that. This seems pretty public for a simple “hey, look, Malfoy and I are dating each other,” announcement.” 

\---

Blaise was absent-mindedly staring at the mini-Christmas trees that sat on top of the long tables in the Great Hall. They were covered in coloured fairy lights and small golden ornaments. 

“Oh thank Merlin and Morgana,” Pansy squealed from beside him. 

“What?” Blaise asked, shocked out of his head at Pansy’s tone. “What’s going on?”

“Draco is finally admitting that he’s shagging Harry. We’ve all known for ages, but for some reason, they’ve been trying to keep it a secret.”

“A secret?” Blaise asked incredulously. “I hadn’t seen Draco for more than a year, and was with him for less than 20 minutes and even I could tell that he’d met someone.” 

“Exactly. Ginny and I had a bet on when they’d finally tell everyone and it looks like I was right.” 

\---

Luna was pulled out of a conversation with Seamus as he pointed to the front of the hall. “What do you think Harry and Malfoy are doing up there?” 

“I think they have something special to share.” 

“What, like they’re engaged? I don’t see another reason for why they’d be making such a public statement. Did they even tell anyone they were dating?”

Luna only smiled to herself. She was happy that both her friends had found happiness.

\---

By this point, everyone in the hall had quieted down and was looking toward them expectantly. Draco tried not to focus on anyone in particular, but saw Blaise and Pansy’s knowing looks, a beatific smile on Luna’s face, and Hermione’s gentle encouragement. 

He turned to Harry, who was looking at him with such an open expression on his face. Draco could do nothing but smile back and reach for Harry’s hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco make the big announcement!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 22nd Prompt](https://imgur.com/5RHVfGG)  
> Thank you so so so so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!   
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro 
> 
> Wow, two chapters again in one day! I can’t believe this—this is highly abnormal for me. (I guess this is what happens when you’re doing a write-a-chapter-a-day challenge and miss a day.)

Grasping Draco’s hand gave Harry the strength he needed to start. He knew that announcing his engagement like this was a bit dramatic—a bit too much, if he was being honest with himself—but he also knew that it didn’t matter how he told the wizarding world; they’d find out regardless. If he decided to decorate the outside of his house like Muggles did, people would be speculating about why. At least this way, it was on his own terms, and he didn’t have to repeat the story over and over. 

“Friends, classmates, fellow professors,” he began. “I hope that you have been enjoying the reunion weekend so far. I know how much work Minerva and the other Hogwarts staff put into making this weekend wonderful, so let’s give them a round of applause.” 

Harry waited a moment as the applause died down. 

“You may be wondering why Draco and I are standing up here.” A few people nodded their heads, but Harry also saw some people who looked as if they already knew exactly what he was going to say. And that couldn’t be true, could it? Harry himself hadn’t even known about the engagement part of the announcement until two days ago. “Well, we have an announcement to make.” 

He motioned for Draco to continue, as this was not just his show. “We know that this is a bit ostentatious, but thought it would be easiest if we could tell everyone all at once. Since many of those closest to us are in attendance, we figured this would be the perfect place to let everyone know.”

“So without further ado, it would be my pleasure to introduce you to my new fiancé.” Harry beamed, theatrically holding his hands up to indicate that Draco was said fiancé. Draco blushed and turned his head away, but Harry could see the small smile that was playing at the corner of his lips. 

A few shocked gasps came from the crowd, but Harry could see that there were also many expressions of vindication. 

“Now, this wasn’t the announcement that we had planned to make,” Harry continued. “We were actually just going to let everyone know that we had started dating and were getting fairly serious. We chose not to tell anyone earlier because we wanted to see what we could be without any added pressures from our well-meaning friends or the wizarding community at large. As you can see, things have been going very well.” 

“In a spontaneous gesture, we got engaged here at the reunion,” Draco commented. “It turns out that we’d both been planning to surprise the other with a ring this Christmas.”   
There were a few oohs and aws from the crowd, and Harry could admit that it was really quite romantic. 

“We know that you may have questions for us, but we’d ask that you give us some time to enjoy ourselves,” Harry said. “Because we don’t want to keep any more secrets, we’ve prepared a statement that will be published by The _Quibbler_ which will have more details.” 

“When you’re engaged to the Boy Who Lived,” Draco started, rolling his eyes affectionately and looking at Harry, “you know that everyone will be interested in your life, even if it’s really none of their business.” 

Harry nodded at that because it rang true, especially in his own life. 

“Thank you for those of you who have supported us, even when you didn’t know that you were. We would not have felt comfortable doing this without knowing that you supported us, no matter what,” Harry added. “Thank you to everyone for bearing with us, and for Minerva for giving us the chance to make this announcement. We look forward to seeing you at the wedding.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells Harry what he has to do now that they’ve both won their bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 23rd Prompt](https://imgur.com/bopmuck)  
> Thank you so so so so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!   
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro 
> 
> I hope that you all had happy holidays! I was with friends and family, so did not have time to write, but here are the last three chapters. I hope that you enjoy them!

Draco let out a deep breath, glad that it was finally over. Still holding onto his hand, Harry lead him back to their seats. When they reached them, Minerva began speaking again and the tables were soon full of delicious food.

“Mate, it seems that congratulations are in order.” Draco turned his attention back to Harry and saw Weasley slapping him lightly on the arm. 

“Congratulations to both of you,” Hermione added, smiling at both of them. “Although I’d just like to note that you weren’t fooling anyone.”

“Yeah, you act like we don’t know what you’re like when you’re shagging someone regularly.”   
Draco watched as red began to suffuse Harry’s cheeks. 

“Well now we don’t have to keep it a secret anymore, do we?” Harry asked. “And I can tell you all the sordid details.” 

“I would really appreciate it if you didn’t,” Draco said a bit petulantly. “Some things are best left a secret.” 

“Of course we’ll respect your privacy,” Hermione was quick to reassure. “ _Won’t we?_ ” she asked, giving Ron one of her _looks_. 

Ron nodded his head in agreement, but Draco saw the look he shot Harry. Neither one of them would know subtlety if it hit them like a quaffle in the head. Oh well, it’s not like he had anything to be ashamed of, and he knew that Pans would also be wanting particular details. Now he wouldn’t have to feel bad about sharing them with her. 

“So, it looks like you’ve both tied,” Hermione said. “Harry mentioned that you had another judge, but I’m sure they would say the same thing. You got each other the same gift.”

“It appears that we did,” Draco agreed. “And here I thought Harry was going to give me a small trinket with dragons on it or something.”

“Hey,” Harry protested. “If I was going to get you anything with dragons, they’d be big. What’s the point of giving a small gift?” 

“Well, this ring is small,” Draco pointed out. 

“That’s different.” 

“I guess the first thing that I’ll be teaching you, my dear fiancé, is that size doesn’t always matter.”

“Oh, will you now?” Harry asked, intrigued. 

“Yes, it’s all about how you use it.” 

“All about how you use what, hmm Malfoy?” Ron commented. Draco had honestly forgotten that they weren’t alone in Harry’s rooms. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Weasley.” 

“Not particularly, no,” he protested. 

“So what are you going to do, now that you’ve tied?” Hermione questioned. 

“I guess we’ll both have to do what we said we’d do if we lost. That means that Draco will have to wear the ugliest Christmas jumper and I’ll have to…” he trailed off, because Draco hadn’t actually told him what he had to do. 

“You’ll have to take me someplace warm and tropical for our honeymoon.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many of their friends offer to help Harry and Draco start planning their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 24th Prompt](https://i.imgur.com/u9cyw6k.png)  
> Thank you so so so so much to [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/), and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta - this would not have been possible with all of your help!   
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro

Warm and tropical, Harry could do that. It’d be nice to get out of Britain and enjoy a beach or two. “And you promise me that you’ll wear your ugly Christmas jumper then?” 

“It’ll most likely be too hot,” Draco pointed out. 

“Well, you can always wear it for the celebrations this year. I’m sure Teddy would really appreciate it.” 

“Fine, but only because I love you.” 

“And you lost a bet,” Harry added. 

“I prefer to think of it as we both won.”

“That’s very sweet,” Pansy said, coming up to Draco’s side and resting a hand on his forearm. “I see that being engaged has dulled your more acerbic side.” 

“Like you have any room to talk. I remember what you and Ginny were like before your wedding—constantly making googly eyes at each other. As I’m sure any of these fine individuals could concur.” 

“Hey, I’m staying out of it,” Ron said, holding his hands up. “I’m scared of my sister’s Bat Bogey Hex.” 

“You were both very sweet, but I understand why,” Hermione offered. “It wasn’t any different for Ron and I.” 

“Thank you,” Pansy demurred. “You know what it’s like to go through the process of getting married. Even though you love the person and have agreed to spend your lives together, there’s something that happens in the days leading up to the actual wedding that can’t really be understood until you go through it yourself.” 

“I’m excited to make it official with Draco.” Harry beamed. “We haven’t set a date yet, but we hope that you’ll all be able to attend.” 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Hermione said. 

“I’ve got to be there for my oldest friend,” Pansy added. “And you can bet that I’ll look even better in my suit than Draco.” 

“I think I might be a bit biased here, but I don’t know if that’s possible,” Harry argued. 

“I can assure you that it is,” Ginny added from her seat further down the table. 

“I think we’ll just have to agree to disagree, Gin.” Harry smiled. “But I think that we’ll have a feast that rivals the one that you served at your wedding.” 

“I would expect nothing less,” Ginny responded. “Especially since I know Mum will help you plan the menu.”

“We’ll need all the help we can get,” Draco said. “Harry is less of a planner and more of a doer, so I am now taking applications for anyone who wants to be involved in wedding planning.” 

“Ooh let me help,” Hermione volunteered, practically bouncing up and down in her seat. “I can get you in touch with some of the people that Ron and I used for our ceremony, and you know how much I love a good project.” 

“That’s true.” Ron laughed. “Planning your wedding is like your Christmas present to her.” 

“Well, we’ll appreciate anything that you’re willing to do. As we mentioned earlier, all of your support has meant so much to us over these past months. Even though it seems we didn’t do as good of job as hiding it as we thought,” Harry paused as knowing looks passed between people, “we wouldn’t have felt comfortable announcing our engagement here without knowing that you would all be there for us.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Harry, we can’t send a holiday card where we’re both clearly starkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a part of [slythindor100’s 25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/). I am going to write a chapter each day, and will be updating the tags and rating as I go.  
> [December 25th Prompt](https://imgur.com/hEr8Gy8)
> 
> Thank you so so so so much to [yaoidiscussions](http://yaoidiscussions.tumblr.com/) and [lets-g0-0n-an-adventure](https://lets-g0-0n-an-adventure.tumblr.com) for the beta. You were both extremely helpful and supportive in this endeavor! A huge thank you to the lovely [slashfoxes](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com/), for being there day-in and day-out, for offering many words of encouragement, and generally squeeing over this fic with me! This was my first time taking on a project like this, and it would not have been possible without all the support of my betas! Thank you for coming along with me on this journey—I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed working with you ♥  
> Thanks to all of the mods for making this fest possible! 
> 
> Thank you to you, the reader, for being there throughout this journey! I loved each and every one of your comments, kudos, and support ♥ I hope that you liked this story as much as I liked writing it! 
> 
> Happy holidays :) 
> 
> Title from the _Gossip Girl_ intro

**One Year Later**

“Harry, I really don’t think that that’s an appropriate picture for our holiday card,” Draco insisted, holding the muggle photo closer to get a better look. “Although it’s technically not _indecent_ , it’s still very clear that we’re not wearing any clothing.” 

“Can you blame me for wanting to show you off?” Harry said, walking over to throw an arm around Draco’s shoulder and peer at the photo in his hand. They were both lying in the sand wearing Santa hats, but with the way the camera was positioned, it was clear to everyone that their arses were bare. 

“I don’t blame you, but I would really rather Aunt Andy didn’t see this photo of us. We’ve got to at least _try_ to preserve _some_ of our modesty.” 

“Fine, fine, but can I put it in our bedroom?” 

“Yes,” Draco answered. He wasn’t a monster, after all, and it was quite a good photo. “What about this one for the card?”

“That’s literally just a photo of the ocean, a santa hat, and Happy Christmas.” 

“Exactly. What more could we need? It’s very festive.” 

“I think that people would like to see our faces, so they know who sent the card.” 

“Well, we’ll sign the card, so I think that will make it obvious who it’s from.”

“Just let me see the rest of them,” Harry said, reaching out a hand for the stack of photos. Draco picked up the rest of the photos from the desk and held them out to Harry. He watched as Harry began to sort through them and reach the same conclusion that he had minutes ago. “How can there not be one single photo of both of us clothed?” 

“If you’ll remember, I tried to tell you that it was a bad idea to take our photos starkers. But you wouldn’t hear of it. It’s too bloody hot, Draco, you said. You look much better like this, Draco, you said. Now look who wishes that they would have taken my advice.” 

“Who even took this one?” Harry asked, holding up a photo that was definitely indecent. 

“Clearly I did,” Draco said. “It’s one of my favourites. You look so happy.” 

“Well, yeah, because I was recovering from having one of the best orgasms of my life.” 

Draco only smirked. 

“That still leaves us with the small issue of which photo to send for our card.” 

“We have no choice but this one,” Draco said, holding up the simple beach photo again. “I’m sure people will understand. We are on our honeymoon, so they’re lucky we even got a single appropriate photo.” 

“We’ll just write a really nice message, and hope that’s enough to make people happy. Unless, we just said fuck it and sent this one?” Harry showed Draco one of the most explicit of the bunch, and Draco couldn’t help but blush. It was a stretch to call it holiday-card material, but there was the corner of a santa hat visible amidst all the exposed flesh.

“No, we will not be doing that, Harry. Those are for our eyes only.” 

Harry only shook his head good-naturedly. Draco knew he didn’t actually want to send the photo—he just liked seeing Draco’s reactions.

“I hope that you learned your lesson,” Draco continued. 

“Yeah, yeah. Next time, we’ll take clothed photos before taking the sexy, naked ones. But for right now…” Harry trailed off, giving Draco a meaningful look. “We’ve got our holiday card for this year, so we can jump straight to the fun photos.” 

“Don’t you already have plenty?” 

“I could never have enough of you.” 

“You’re a sap.” 

“Yeah, but I’m your sap.”

Draco could only smile because it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are ♥
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
